Taken for Granted
by KaeRose75
Summary: The day starts out with Detective Fae losing one of her lucky earrings and ends in being kidnapped with a high ransom being demanded of her husband and partner Laxus. Will he be able to save her? AU Laxus/OC


_**Taken for Granted**_

_Summary: The day starts out with Detective Fae losing one of her lucky earrings and ends in being kidnapped with a high ransom being demanded of her husband and partner Laxus. Will he be able to save her? AU Laxus/OC_

_A/N: Hey y'all! Long time no post! Like, anything…ugh. For those of you waiting on __**Twelve Gifts**__ *Dodges random objects throw from the audience* …Yeaaah, I deserved that… Anyways, for those of you waiting on that fic…I'll try to update it soon. But I warned y'all that I wouldn't update as much as like y'all hoped I would… Anyways I hope you enjoy this oneshot. *Thanks God I doesn't have to update and post more chapters to this*_

_This is based from the Metro PD: Close to You app. on my phone. I don't own Fairy Tail or Metro PD: Close to You. They belong to Hiro Mashima and the Voltage Inc. respectively._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**NO FLAMES!**_

_Happy Reading!_

...

I'm Fae Dreyar part of the MPD Detective's Team Fairy Tail. It's currently the day before my birthday. I'm sitting at my desk in Team Fairy Tail's office filling out a report. I lean back and stretch before reaching up to tuck my long, wavy silver hair away from my bright gold eyes. I pause and my eyes widen as I touch my right earlobe.

"OH NO!" I yell, startling Levy who was passing by my desk.

"What's the matter, Fae-chan?" She stops and asks.

"What's wrong?" My husband and partner, Laxus Dreyar asks at the same time.

"It's not here!" I exclaim. "It's missing!"

"What's missing?" Lucy asks as she walks over.

"Your fighting skills? Gihi!" Gajeel snickers from behind Levy.

"Your brain?" Natsu joins in from next to Lucy.

"As much as I would love to kick your asses for those insults…now is not a good time!" I retort harshly, making the two idiots flinch back.

Sometimes I wish Erza wasn't transferred to the city were Team Sabertooth, which includes Sting, Yukino, Rogue and Minerva, works. Now it's only me keeping these idiots in line. Although I guess I could be grateful that Gray and Juvia went with her. Those two were just so annoying. Gray would pick fights with Natsu and even Gajeel, and Juvia would declare any female that even looked at Gray as her love rival… It was a disaster. Don't get me wrong, I love all those guys to death, and we all still hang out when we have time. But that's not the point!

I lift up everything on my desk, laptop included, and then frantically look around my desk.

"No, no, noooo!" I mutter. "What should I doooo?!"

I've become completely upset as I look around.

"Fae, what is going on?" Laxus asks, starting to look concerned for my well being.

I stop and look him straight in the eye.

"I've lost one of my earrings!" I wail.

"An earring? That's it?" Natsu deadpans, now looking uninterested.

"Is it really important to you?" Captain Makarov asks.

"Yes…" I answer.

Laxus narrows his eyes, "…Was it a gift?" He asks.

I look at him with an eyebrow raised. The tone of his voice is lower than usual.

'_Is he acting jealous…? It's not a gift though.'_

"Was it a gift from someone special?" Lucy asks.

"No! No way!" I answer, mainly to cool down Laxus' heated glare. "It's not a gift, but it's…"

"The earrings aren't a gift, but they're important enough to cause a scene over?" Laxus asks in disbelief.

"Well…yeah." I say frowning. "These earrings are like a lucky charm to me."

"Lucky charm?" Levy repeats, looking interested in the story behind them.

"The earrings themselves aren't anything special. But I was wearing them when I took the MPD exam…" I explain. "And when I got my motorcycle endorsement, when I caught that good for nothing panty thief, when we arrested those terrorists, when I found that missing little girl…and when Laxus asked me… Ah, never mind!"

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Hooooh? So you wore those earrings when Laxus proposed to you, eh?" Natsu grinned teasingly.

"I-I never said that!" I snapped. "A-Anyways! They're my lucky charm!"

I kneel down on all fours to look under my desk.

"Where is it?!" I yell out of frustration.

"Oi, Fae…" Laxus grumbles.

I hit the back of my head on the underside of my desk trying to look back at him.

"What?" I ask, rubbing my head.

Laxus does not look impressed as he stares down at me while I'm on the ground.

"I'm not telling you to act more lady-like, but stop acting like a police dog." He muttered.

My jaw drops in astonishment. I jump up and glare up at him, momentarily hating that fact that I'm so short compared to him. Freakin' giant…

"Did you just call me a _dog?_" I ask in a low, threatening tone.

"Yes, I did." He says simply. "Be lucky that I add 'police' in front of it."

I seethe and stomp on him foot. He yelps and staggers back.

"Who's the dog now, Sparky?" I hiss and just to annoy him further, I added his nickname that I gave him from the first case we ever worked on together. It was during an electrical storm and…well that's another story for another day.

"Here we go again…" Gajeel mutters.

"Hey! Come on now, you brats! How old are you?" Makarov reprimands us.

I sigh, "Look you guys… You don't know how important something is to you until it's lost…" I mutter. "You tend to take a lot more for granted than you really think."

I had heard that saying from something, but now I know how true it is… My earlobe feels naked whenever I touch it. As silly as it seemed, I hadn't noticed that I relied on it for support.

I feel a weight on my head and look up. Laxus is in front of me again, but this time with a confident smirk.

"Don't give up until you've done a thorough search." He says and slips his hand off my head. "I'll help you look. Come on."

"Yeah… Thank you!" I say with a bright smile.

"Let me see your other earring." He says.

He takes my chins and moves my head. He brushes my hair away from my right ear to get a better look. My face heats up from how intimate this feels.

"It's not very big…" He murmurs as he touches the simple gold lightning bolt shaped stud.

"Y-Yeah, it's…" I squeak and trail off when I notice the teasing and smirking gazes of our team. "U-Um! You know what? I'll look for it later!"

I flee out of the office and head for the break room. I place my hands on my cheeks and figure my face must be cherry red.

…

I can't help but sigh in disappointment as Laxus and I walk home. I couldn't find my earring.

"Don't be discouraged." He says, squeezing my hand gently. "After all, it's not because of that earring that you passed your tests and got those arrests. It was your skills, right?"

I smirk a little, "And that's also how I got you to date and marry me?" I tease.

"Exactly." He says pressing a kiss to my temple making me giggle.

"Mmm… You're right." I say. "There's no point in being sad."

I couldn't find it, but I realized there was nothing I could do.

'_I guess I need to move on…'_

"Go ahead and continue on home from here." Laxus says. "I need to pick something up from the store first."

"Alright." I say. "I'll get dinner started then."

"Can't wait." Laxus grins.

We share a quick kiss and part ways for now.

…

A couple of the street lamps are out on the street I'm on, so it's unfortunately very dark.

"I'll have to report that… It's too dangerous at night with no li-" I stop talking when suddenly a bad feeling hit me.

I causally look around but no one's there.

'_Am I…being followed?'_

I speed up my pace and listen hard.

'_There!'_

I hear footsteps trying to match my pace from behind me. I instinctively feel danger and put up my guard. Just as I expected a large man attacks me moments later.

"I don't think so!" I yell as I kick him in the back after dodging his attempt to grab me. "You chose the wrong person to attack buddy!"

I give him a once over and see he doesn't have a visible weapon. He charges at me again, so I grab him and using his weight against him, I toss him over my shoulders. He hits the ground with tremendous force.

"Ugh…" He groans.

'_No way! He's still conscious?!'_

I'm surprised since that usually knocks out all my opponents. I quickly slam my knee onto his back and twist his arms behind him so he can't fight back. But in the next moment…

"Gaaahh!" I cry out as I feel something smash into the back of my head.

I'm thrown off the man and knocked several feet away. When I come to a stop, I can't move and my vision blurs. The men speak to each other, but I can't really hear what they're saying.

"Dammit! What was up with that stupid woman?!" The man who attacked me spat.

"She's that bastard's wife, remember? Let's just take her and get out of here…" A second man mutters.

The men approach me but I black out before I can do anything to stop them.

…

'_Ugh… My head is pounding… What the… What happened to me?' _

I feel a little sick to my stomach as I open my eyes to an unfamiliar sight. The room seems like it could be from inside an abandoned warehouse or building.

'_Where am I?!'_

Unfortunately my hands are tied up so I can't move very well.

"What are we gonna do now?!" The voice of the first man who attacked me yells from close by. "How are we going to get anything out of her if she's passed out?"

"There was no other way!" The second man, the one who hit me on the head's voice snapped. "It's your fault for getting beat up by a tiny slip of a girl!"

My eyes widened as I remember what happened.

'_I was attacked while walking home…'_

I try to move again and smirk when I realize something.

'_My hands may be tied, but my legs are not!'_

I somehow manage to move myself into a sitting position. I look around. My bag is several feet away from me and I can still feel my phone in my jeans pocket. I continue to scan the room and spot the two men. Fortunately they're not paying any attention to me…for now. The first one had black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes while the second guy had black hair and red eyes.

"So how are we supposed to get out of here now, Zeref?!" Blue eyes growls.

"We're going to think of that now." Red eyes…aka Zeref, says. "You start thinking as well, Acnologia!"

'_Zeref… Acnologia…Where have I heard their names?'_

"Jeez, our work tonight was too sloppy thanks to that girl… Let's hope we won't get caught." Acnologia scowls.

"Agreed. The Tartaros Thieves can never fall or else…" Zeref mutters.

My eyes widen once I hear the name _Tartaros Thieves_.

'_Oh my God!'_

The most wanted thief gang in Magnolia and their boss Zeref Omen and his right hand man Acnologia Kuroryuu, are right in front of me.

"Anyways, let's just take her valuables for now." Zeref says.

'_Not good! If they see my wallet, or rather my notebook, badge or gun…they'll know I'm with the police and then I'm as good as dead!'_

I hadn't known that they already knew until moments later.

I gasp exaggeratingly, "Wh-Where am I?! What's going on?!" I shriek, trying to sound like I'm absolutely terrified-which isn't far from the truth.

"Looks like she's awake now…" Acnologia says.

Zeref makes a tsk noise, "That's…perfect." He says with an intense look in his eyes.

The two stop and loom intimidating over me.

"Good evening, Detective Raythorn… Ah… No, wait… It is Detective Dreyar now, isn't it?" Zeref greets, smiling evilly at me.

My wide eyes snapped to a razor sharp glare.

"How do you know me?!" I demand, cutting the frightened, innocent act.

"That's not important." He says. "I want you to call your husband for me."

"Go to hell!" I hiss.

Without warning, Acnologia strikes me, sending me crashing to the ground. I groan in pain. He pulls me back into a sitting position. I spit the blood from my mouth at him.

"You little-!" The ringing of my cell phone stops him from hitting me again.

'_That ringtone…! Laxus!'_

All the color drains from my face. Zeref retrieves my phone from my pocket. He looks at the caller I.D. and smiles slowly. I watch in horror as he answers my phone.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to talk to…" He says. "You remember my voice, I hope, Detective Dreyar…"

Zeref chuckles lowly.

"Good. Now as you may have figured out, we've taken your wife hostage…" He continues and nods to Acnologia, who then grabs my tied up arms and twists them in an excruciating way. I can't help but scream loudly in pain.

"…Oh no, no. Not at all. That was just a warning. Unless you don't cooperate of course." Zeref says. "Then things might get…very, _very_ bad."

"Don't listen to them, Laxus!" I yell through the pain.

Acnologia yanks my arm and I cry out again.

"If you want her back safe and sound you will bring us one million jewels and two one way train tickets as far away from this country as you can think of. You will bring these item to the location I tell you. And Detective Dreyar…you better come alone. Your lovely wife is counting on you to rescue her now."

"Let me speak to him!" I beg.

Zeref looks at me for a moment and then his cruel smile appears again.

He covers the speaker, "I suppose you can… You better tell him what we want." Zeref demands. "If you say anything strange, Acnologia here won't hesitate to shoot you."

Acnologia points a gun at my head with a smirk as Zeref holds the phone to my ear.

"Laxus?" I speak shakily.

"Fae!" He exclaims.

He sounds so worried, and I can also hear fear in his voice.

"Laxus…I'm sorry." I apologize. "I tried to fight back…"

"Are you okay?!" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. "Hey listen…about the earring I lost earlier today."

"That's not important right now!" He says firmly.

"No, it is! So, listen up, Sparky!" I command.

"What a hellcat…" Acnologia mutters as Zeref smirks in amusement.

Laxus falls silent at hearing my serious tone. He must have realized I had something important to say.

"The earrings that I bought… Where were they from again? A shop that sounded like a ballet move or something… Anyways, you know how I was freaking out at how I lost an earring from such an expensive store? I found it. The culprit was one of our cats. I'm sorry. The cats that ran away…they both came back."

"Ballet… Two cats…" Laxus mutter quietly.

"Yeah. Hey, honey? Let's dance together again once I get home safely." I murmured. "Oh, and the sugar container is empty. I forgot to load it with more. Sorry, I'm so forgetful."

"Alright, enough with the nonsense!" Zeref says.

"A-Ah, alright!" I gasp in pain as my arm is yanked again. "S-So…bring the one million jewels and the train tickets…and then we'll go home safe and sound."

"Good girl." Zeref sneers. "That's enough now."

"I love you, Laxus!" I yell into the phone before he takes it away.

"How sweet. But you better do as we say." Zeref says. "And you better be alone. If you bring anyone else or alert your police buddies…your wife is dead."

I glare at the two thieves as Zeref tosses my phone onto my purse.

'_I know… I know Laxus will notice my message. He's incredibly smart, so he'll figure it out.'_

_Pas de Deux_ is a ballet move that is danced by two people. It's also the name of that high class jewelry store that was robbed by two Tartaros members a few days ago. Forgetting to load more sugar into the container also means my gun has no bullets in it.

It was a bit of a stretch but I tried to drop as many hints as I could into our conversation as I could.

'_I know he'll figure it out. So all that's left is to wait…'_

Laxus will come prepared with our team, so I need to also be prepared to get away from these thieves when I have the chance. I prop one knee up and pretend to be crouched down, so I can spring up right away. I smile secretly.

'_It'll be okay!'_

I believe in the man I love and the close bonds I have with my team.

…

An hour has passed. I've been trying to sneakily loosen the ropes around my wrists.

"He's here." Acnologia mutters as he looks out the window. "And it looks like he's alone."

"…What…? No way…" I whisper breathlessly.

My body has frozen in shock.

'…_That can't…be right… Why? Where the clues I dropped…too confusing? That can't be… So why is he alone?!'_

I'm confused and shocked when Laxus appears at the door. He's completely tense and has an envelope in his hand.

"Laxus!" I cry out desperately. "Why…?!"

Laxus looks right at me and keeps my gaze.

"…Fae, are you alright?" He asks seriously.

"I'm fine." I answer.

"Good." He says with a relieved smile. His expression hardens as he looks away and at the two smug thieves. "One million jewels and two train tickets to the Pergrande Kingdom."

Laxus throws the envelope to the two men.

"Now give me my wife." He snarls in a low, threatening voice.

Acnologia retrieves the envelope and hands it to Zeref. He looks inside and nods.

"Very well." Zeref says. "You better not have called the police."

"I haven't." He said coldly.

"Then it's time to keep our end of the deal." Zeref says. "Go to the back of the room."

Acnologia grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. He walks me over to Laxus, using me as a shield. Without warning, Acnologia roughly shoves me towards Laxus. I shriek and fall forward. My hands are still tied together so as I lose my balance I fall towards Laxus. He's quick to catch me and unties my wrists.

"Let's go!" Zeref commands.

At that moment, the two men run off.

"Fae, stay here!" He says and takes off after them. "Get back here you bastards! There's hell to pay for abducting _MY_ wife!"

"Laxus…" I murmur.

I feel like I'm dreaming as I watch my husband run after the two thieves.

…

I try to hold back a yawn. It's 5:37AM…the crack of dawn. I sit on the sofa in the Team Fairy Tail office. I squint my eyes at the sunset.

"Okay, Fae, you can go home for the day. Laxus will be back soon, so have him take you home-all the way this time-and rest." Captain Makarov says. "We'll treat today as a compensatory day off…for the both of you."

"What? But, Captain…!" I try to protest.

"This is a direct order from said captain." Captain Makarov says with a smile. "I've already informed that block-headed grandson of mine."

I smile slowly and tiredly.

"…Thank you, gramps." I say gratefully.

"Sure. Now if you'll excuse me…" He says and leaves the office in a hurry.

I sigh and relax into the couch. Long story short… Laxus had punctured holes in the tires and poured sugar into the gas tank of the thieves' car before he appeared in their line of sight, so he was able to easily capture them. As for me, I got by with a few scratches and a bruise on the back of my head and my cheek.

Laxus' independent actions were overlooked. I'm not sure what led to that, but Captain Makarov said not to 'look into it too much'… So I guess that's that. Laxus had thankfully deciphered my desperate clues. He set a timer on the emergency mail notification system to send out details of the case and instructions for emergency deployment before coming to the specified location alone. Maybe how he dealt with the whole thing was applauded.

…

I was nodding off when someone sat next to me.

"Fae, are you alright." Laxus looks at me, concerned.

"Mmm… Just tired." I replied.

He takes me in his arms and holds me gently.

"Were you scared?" He asks quietly.

I scoff, "N-No way…" I stammer.

"Liar. There's no way you weren't scared." He chides softly.

Tears slip down my cheeks and I tremble at the overwhelming emotions I'm suddenly hit with. I bury my face in my husband's strong chest. Laxus doesn't say anything. His hand gently strokes my hair over and over.

"…I could never understand why people don't notify the police right away when their loved one is kidnapped." He says after a long period of silence. "I thought reporting it to the police was the obvious choice if they want to save them. Not responding to the kidnapper's requests… I thought there would be nothing left keeping the hostage alive, if their demands were met."

I cuddle closer and listen carefully to what Laxus is saying.

"But…" Laxus lets out a huge sigh and squeezes me tighter. "…I couldn't do it either. I knew what I was supposed to do… But Zeref's voice was stuck in my head. Over and over again, I kept hearing him say he would kill you. That held me back."

I pull back slightly to look up at him. He looks down at me as well.

"Like, what if I report it and he somehow finds out? And even if we surround the two… What if they see it and act out of desperation?" He whispers. "All kinds of things went through my head, and they were paralyzing me. By then, I felt the only way to save you was to do all Zeref's requests."

"Laxus…" I murmur as he sighs deeply again.

"…I fail as a detective." He mutters.

"That's not true and you know it." I say sternly. "You got me out of that situation alive. I'm safe, and I'm here with you now."

Laxus lets me go and falls sideways onto my lap. He looks up at me with a relaxed smile on his face.

"But you kept your calm way better than me." He says proudly. "I was impressed and very proud of you."

"Ah, w-well… I-It was my fault that I got kidnapped in the first place…" I stammered, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "And by such worthless… Gah! If anyone is a failure, it's me."

"It was you-a tiny female-against two stronger guys. There was not much you could have done." Laxus says reassuringly. "I'm impressed that you were able to grasp the situation and give me good clues, under such circumstances."

"…It's because I knew you would understand them." I reply smiling affectionately. "I believed in you, and I always will."

He smiled back at me with the same amount of love, if not more.

"Thank you for saving me, Laxus." I say gratefully and then I smirk. "But I didn't expect you to come barging in all by yourself like in the movies…"

He laughs, "The words you said earlier were circling in my mind." He says. "That you realize the importance of things once they're gone."

Laxus lifts his hand and places it on my bruised cheek. I feel no pain as I lean my head more into his hand.

"I thought it was no joke." He says. "That there's no way I would ever lose you."

"…Laxus…" I murmur.

My heart feels full and I'm holding back my tears right before they fall again.

He smirks, "I'm quite the genius for knowing what's important to me _before_ I lose it." He says.

I huff, "Jeez…" I mumble and roll my eyes.

"Fae…" He says catching my attention again.

Even though Laxus is still lying on my lap, he wraps his hands around my waist and squeezes me tight.

"…But there _is_ no way I would lose you…" He murmurs.

Laxus' voice is weaker than usual… I gently stroke his spiky hair, just like how he was doing for me earlier.

"…Huh? What's this?" He mutters.

He wiggles his hand around my bottom.

"Wha…?! Hey!" I squeak.

But he doesn't stop.

"What do-ack! What do you think you're doing, Laxus Dreyar?!" I demand.

'_We in the office where anyone could walk in at any time!'_

"Laxus! Oi! Watch it!" I snap. "Hey-!"

"Heh… Found something good." He says and sits up. "Look."

He holds out his hand to me and on his palm is…

"My earring!" I exclaim with a huge smile.

"It was in-between the backrest and the cushion." He says smugly.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I say happily.

"Yup. Now…" He says slowly, gaining my attention again. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh? My…birthday?" I repeat.

"Yeah, it's today." Laxus says.

I look at date on my phone.

"So it is…" I murmur.

With the kidnapping and all the commotion that followed, I had forgotten.

I smile softly, "I don't need anything…" I answer. "You've already given me so much…"

Laxus saved me, told me kind things, and found my lucky earring that I had lost. I'm so happy I can't help but beam at him.

"But that makes me feel bad…" He said awkwardly.

"Um, well…" I say and shrug helplessly.

"That fine." He says. "Why don't we think about it over breakfast? I'll make my special all you can eat pancakes."

I brighten instantly, "Oh, I like that idea!" I say excitedly. "I'm soooo hungry!"

Laxus laughs, "…I knew it." He says. "That's what happens when you get kidnapped before dinner."

"I think it's a good thing I didn't eat…" I mutter, remembering how nauseous I felt when I woke up. "But you'll make them with extra whipped cream and strawberries, right?"

"If that's what you want." He answers. "You can have as much as you want."

"Yosh!" I cheer. "Maybe I'll add some chocolate and caramel sauce and…"

"Fae." Laxus interrupts me. "Happy birthday."

"Huh? Mmph!"

Laxus interrupts me with a kiss sweeter than any dessert. I close my eyes and relax into his kiss. It's thanks to him that I'm alive now, and able to kiss him like this. It's strange because when I think of it that way, the world seems like a brighter place. I clutch the lightning bolt shaped earring tightly.

'_This really is…my good luck charm.'_

_**FIN**_


End file.
